The Reaper of Azure
by Flipkicks
Summary: "Didn't think I was gonna be signed up for this..." An orange haired teen named Ichigo Kurosaki didn't expect his new school to be this crazy from what his father has told him. Now part of the Military Academy, Ichigo aims to graduate at the top of his class and hopefully survive his new friends, rivals and potential love interests.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Flipkicks here and today I bring to you all is a new crossover story with Blazblue and Bleach called "The Reaper of Azure". The setting is set in a different timeline from the main canon storyline.**

 **The story is mainly going to be in the Military Academy and it's a Ichigo/Harem story.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Kurosaki Residence: 9:30 A.M.

Looking at hisa khyber knife variation; the smaller black blade comprises the inner part of the sword and has the handle fixed to it, while the base of the sword is slanted and the blade continues with a section jutting out from the underside as a guard, with a chain attached to it that loops over the top and attaches right before the point of the blade. Ichigo didn't think he wouldn't get in since he the entrance exams for **15th Hierarchical Municipal Military Academy Belonging to the World Void Information Controlling Organization,** is super tough but he managed to pass with the third highest grade in the exam. He received an email on for his grade and that is where they told him that he has the 3rd highest grade for a student from a Military Family.

This young teen is Ichigo Kurosaki, a 17 year old teen and Looking at the clock, he sees that he needs to leave his home to the designated location for his pickup by the Military.

"Oi Ichigo." He turns around to see his dad opening the door. "It's time to leave." Nodding to his father, he grabs his duffle bag and heads to the car but he was stopped by his twin younger sister, Yuzu and Karin.

"Ichi-nii!" both girls cried out to their older brother, "Please make sure that you call ok?" He of course knew that he won't see his sisters for awhile.

"I will, I'm bringing my laptop to make sure that I can call you." He assures his little sisters, "Plus there are breaks like Xmas, I can come back to visit you guys." His sisters smiled a bit, they can see their brother within a couple of weeks during the school semester.

"Come on girls, I need to drop off Ichigo to the arena so he can do his 2nd entrance exam." The girls both let go of his legs.

"I'll call you girls when I arrive to the base." He stated to them and both him and his father left to the car.

It would take 45 minutes from their place to reach the location, which is the main airport for Karakura Town.

"This is it Ichigo, you'll be on your own for the next couple of months until the breaks. Make sure to call your sisters ok?" Ichigo only nods as Isshin ruffs his hair, "Take care of yourself alright?"

"Don't worry dad, I will." Grabbing his duffle bag, he exits the car and heads to the entrance with his father looking at his son. 'He sure is going to be something in the future.' Isshin thought as he sees Ichigo with some of the overseers.

"Names Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm here for my entrance exam." The overseers look at their file and see his name.

"Ah Mr. Kurosaki, you are the last one to arrive. Once we are in the air, you'll be receiving an instruction guide for the main building and where your room will be." One of the instructors said to him.

"Now, head on in young man." A female instructor says to him as Ichigo heads inside the air plane as the instructors talk to one another, "Untrained and has mass potential."

"He is the son of former Military instructor Isshin Shiba or Kurosaki as he adopted his late wife's last name. While he did train him in some martial arts and swordsmanship, there is some room for Ichigo to improve and possibly be better than the worlds greatest in Jubei." The male instructor replies back to his female friend as they entered the plane, "He has all the potential in the world and will be better."

"That is if he can take on the training."

* * *

 **And that ends this short Prologue chapter for "The Reaper of Azure", thank you guys for checking out the chapter.**

 **I haven't decided yet on who is going to be in the harem or the main girl yet but I am going through the Blazblue wiki and searching who should be part of the harem. There will be other main cast being in the story as friends to rivals in the story for Ichigo.**

 **This is non-canon within the main canon storyline for Blazblue.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, Flipkicks here an today I bring you all is a new chapter for "The Reaper of Azure", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the 1st chapter.**

 **I do not own any of the characters in the story.**

* * *

Ichigo looks at his new school's look, having a appearance based on a private campus's front building while having a large campus around the school. Ichigo was kind of nervous, as this will be his new school for the next couple of years. He entered the school, looking for the faculties' office; he saw lockers for the students to put away their personal belongings except for their cell phones as they can use it for emergencies. He found the sign that said faculty's office on his right side, he enters the room and he sees a professor having his breakfast,

"Excuse me sir but can you help me sir? I'm a new student here." Ichigo said to the nearby professor.

"Are you're one of the new students, Kurosaki-san?" The professor asks as he whipped his mouth with a napkin he had with him.

"Yeah, that's me." He nodded as the professor stand up to find this schedule in the massive pile of paperwork on his desk.

The professor would check in another pile by the mail they received, after a couple minutes the Professor found Ichigo's schedule, "Here you go." He said as he gives Ichigo his school schedule, he looked to see his home room teacher. "You have Mr. Morooka as your homeroom and study hall with. Note of advice, he'll always jump into conclusions, if he says your in detention, don't go because we have numerous complaints about him so this is the only thing we can do." The professor said as he explained the 'Morooka Situation' the staff calls it.

"He's that bad?" Ichigo asks, raising his eyebrows since he didn't know this school at all.

"Yeah, good luck with him, Kurosaki-san."The professor said as Ichigo is about to leave the room so he can head to be on time.

It was about 9 o'clock in the morning and it is the first day of the school year for everyone. Ichigo had to made sure to ask a teacher his homeroom since he is completely new to the whole campus and was told that his homeroom class was in the other building for new students.

'Didn't think this was going to be a pain in the ass...' He says to himself, a bit annoyed that he had to go to the next building and was drawing attention for his orange hair. Of course there were other students that stood out like him with someone having white hair to some of them having red hair.

He would be stopped by one of the faculty members as he had to wear one their student uniform since he is new to the school. She would have pointed to the nearest bathroom that was down the hall. 10 minutes later, Ichigo would finally find his classroom.

'This is a pain in the ass...' He adjusts his tie as he slides the door and sees his class.

"Ah you must be Ichigo Kurosaki I presume?" His teacher asks him.

She is a fairly young adult catgirl with a slim build. Her eyes are a golden-amber with visible bags under them, due to working overtime in her lab. She has pink hair which she keeps tied in a specialized style consisting of a long ponytail backing up longer tufts resembling large cat ears, which tend to overshadow her actual animal-like ears, which fade into white at the tip, these ears are bent forward slightly. Her attire consists of an altered, scientist version of the usual Kaka jacket with a white coloration. A hole at the lower base provides room for her twin, cat-like tails. She also wears a pair of small spectacles, and is never without her trademark lollipop. The oversized sleeves are cut at the sides to make it easier for her arms to slide in and out of them. She wears a pair of red capri pants with a black belt adorned by a large cat bell.

"Yeah, that's me." He says to the teacher and he thought his teacher was going to be a male, not a cat-lady.

The teacher would look over the data pad that all teachers were given to the students, "My name is Kokonoe Mercury, one of the school's professors and the head of the Science division. I'm just looking over the students until Mr. Morooka gets back." She introduces herself to the new student, "Since you are new here, you will be partnered up with one of the other students."

While Kokonoe explains everything to Ichigo, there are several students whispering to each other.

"So he's the new student."a young girl with long back length blond hair and green eyes. She is wearing a short jacket over her school shirt and tie, with the jacket having the Academy emblem emblazoned upon its back. She wore short shorts held together by a pocket belt, and knee length, military-grade boots.

"He looks like a delinquent from his appearance." a young woman with long red hair and blue eyes. She is wearing a blue headband with her standard uniform, except that she wears a longer skirt, black pantyhose and brown knee-high leather boots with small heels.

"He seems like a good person Tsubaki. No need to judge him." Said a squirrel-type demi-human young lady with short brown hair, a big curly brown tail, hazel eyes, and large is wearing a standard school uniform, only with a darker mini skirt, black stockings, and brown shoes.

"She is right Tsubaki. Maybe he isn't a delinquent." Said a young woman with lavender eyes and waist-length hair. Her butterfly headband is slightly darker than her hair color. She wears a different version of the Military Academy's uniform, which is modified like an overcoat, black pantyhose and a pair of high heels. There is also a black butterfly crest on the tails of her coat. "For all we know he could be misunderstood from his appearance."

"Now class, this is Ichigo Kurosaki of Japan. Switch your runes to understand Kurosaki's language of Japanese and this is also for you Kurosaki." She hands him a blue rune, "Put that in your ear so you can understand what your classmates say. You can ask your partner to help you with your rune since I can tell you are new to using a rune."

Ichigo would do as Kokonoe instructed and places the rune into his ear and now he can somewhat hear what she and what the class is saying.

"Now then, Tsubaki." The red haired young woman stands up, "For today, you'll be Ichigo's partner. Make sure that you don't lose him and show him around the school once class is over. I'll notify your teachers about this." Tsubaki nods her head and sits down, "Take a seat in the middle. There should be an empty seat there." He nods his head and goes to the middle section and takes a seat while some of his classmates mutter quietly about their new classmate. "Say I or whatever as I have to take roll call."

One by one as she calls out the students, they would say either 'Present, Here or I' Ichigo would make note on the students that have this intense aura with Tsubaki Yayoi, his partner, Noel Vermillion, Makoto Nanaya and Kajun Faycott. So far, they are the only ones to give off there potential along with Ichigo's potential.

'Wonder what this year is going to be...' Ichigo mutters to himself and wonders how is his 1st year at the Military Academy going to be.

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys! Sorry for not being as updated as I wanted to but been** **focusing on my other stories for the most part. I'm trying to get back into the writing form with this story along with my other stories as well.**

 **Ichigo is now part of a new class with Tsubaki, Makoto, Noel and Kajun. They will interact with him in the next chapter and will establish friendships with them and will meet the other cast members.**

 **Those wondering about the main plot of Blazblue, it's not going to be focusing on the games where as this is mainly going to be a High School fanfic (or Military school) type story but there will be adventures for the cast. Ichigo will establish friendships with the cast and find new rivals in the school as well.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


End file.
